Papal States (Innocent III)
The Papal States led by Innocent III is a custom civilization mod by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from Danrell, Uighur_Caesar, and Shadow Pope. This mod requires Brave New World, and works best with Gazebo's Community Patch. It replaces the City-State of Vatican City with Karyes. Overview Papal States The Papal State(s), State(s) of the Church or Pontifical States were one of the major historical states of Italy from roughly the 6th century until the Italian peninsula was unified in 1861 by the Kingdom of Piedmont-Sardinia (after which the Papal States, in less territorially extensive form, continued to exist until 1870).The Papal States comprised territories under direct sovereign rule of the papacy, and at its height it covered most of the modern Italian regions of Romagna, Marche, Umbria and Lazio. This governing power is commonly called the temporal power of the Pope, as opposed to his ecclesiastical primacy. The plural Papal States is usually preferred; the singular Papal State (equally correct since it was not a mere personal union) is rather used (normally with lower-case letters) for the modern State of Vatican City, an enclave within Italy's national capital, Rome. Vatican City was founded in 1929, again allowing the Holy See the political benefits of territorial sovereignty. Innocent III Pope Innocent was one of the most powerful and influential popes. He exerted a wide influence over the Christian regimes of Europe, claiming supremacy over all of Europe's kings. Pope Innocent was central in supporting the Catholic Church's reforms of ecclesiastical affairs through his decretals and the Fourth Lateran Council. This resulted in a considerable refinement of Western canon law. Pope Innocent is notable for using interdict and other censures to compel princes to obey his decisions, although these measures were not uniformly successful. Innocent called for Christian crusades against Muslim Spain and the Holy Land, as well as the Albigensian Crusade against the Cathars in southern France. Dawn of Man Blessings upon His Holiness, Pope Innocent III, sovereign of the Papal States. As the Catholic Church's most powerful Pontiff, you reigned supreme over the crowned heads of Europe. Rooting out heresy wherever it dwelt, you presided over the Churches' most important reforms as well as her most infamous crusades. Commanding the Christian faith with diplomatic skill and political acumen, your papacy would mark the height of its power on earth. Your Holiness, the kingdom of God beckons you once more. Her loyal crusaders ready their swords and await your command. Can you lead the Church in these trying times? Can you ensure its teachings are spread across the world? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: '''"Welcome, faithful one. I am Innocent III. I can already tell that, together, we will drive back the heathens and bring about everlasting peace on earth." '''Introduction: "With benevolance and compassion, I greet you. I am Innocent III, ruler of the Papal States, keeper of the keys to the kingdom of heaven." Defeat: '"Alas, I fear that with this defeat the holy land will be lost to the heathens.." '''Defeat: '"May God forgive you this dark path you have begun to walk." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Faith. * 2 Magistrate. |rewards = 35 Piety. * All civilizations (including yourself) following your religion/State ReligionRise to Power: Piety receive 2 free Missionaries and 1 free Inquisitor.}} Faith. * 2 Magistrate/ Dignitaryto Power: Claims. |rewards = Gain 30 Influence with City-States following your religion. * +10% Tourism with Civilizations following your religion.}} Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now observing your sacraments and taking up pilgrimages to the holy land! We're worried the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Janboruta: Art (Civ Icon, Unique Component Icons, Leader Icon, Leaderscene, Map). * Kesler: Design (Diplomacy). * Uighur_Caesar: Design (Parts of the Unique Ability). * Shadow Pope: Design (Second Decision). * Danrell: Graphics.Civ5 Ancient Unit Pack 19 : Crusader * Whoward: Utilities.Border and Area plot iterators * Jeff van Dyck: Music.Medieval 2 : Total War Soundtrack - Amen Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Papal States Category:Religion Civilizations Category:Southern Cultures Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III Category:Italy